To Disturb the Harmony~Chapter 2
I followed the smoke until I found myself at a large doorway where I caught up with the girl who seemed to be trying to open the door. “What’s wrong, can't get it open?” I asked her. “No, the door is burning up! I could feel it before I even touched the handle,” she yelled. “I thought I heard someone inside, we have to do something!” “Alright, stand back,” I replied and I rubbed my hands together. Small blue flames covered my hands and I kept telling myself that the door was cold over and over again in my mind until I believed it. I grabbed the handle and it felt freezing cold to the point where I almost recoiled in pain from the cold, but I forced the door open. There was a large amount of smoke that temporarily blinded me, but I managed to look inside the room which was mostly destroyed. Wooden boards were falling from the ceiling and''' '''fire seemed to be raining down from above us while other sections of the room were also ablaze. “Dude, there are ice crystals forming on the door. Are you an ice demigod or something?” she asked surprised and I remembered I was still holding onto the door handle. “No, I just made the door believe it was cold,” I said as I let go of the door. “What?” she said confused. “I’ll explain later; you said you saw someone in here, right?” I asked her and she seemed to remember the reason we came here. “Oh ya, she has to be in here somewhere. I’ll look over there, you check in that direction. Be careful not to get hit with any kind of flaming debris,” she said and ran off to the far side of the room, climbing up a flight of stairs to the second floor. I ran around the first floor, not really knowing what to look for until I saw it. While there was smoke filling the room and large sections of area on fire, I saw a door that hadn’t seemed to have been touched by the flames and the smoke seemed to move away from the frame, never coming within a certain area around it. I ran over and swung the door open to find a girl around my age inside. She was hiding in what could only be described as a godly broom closet with her head lowered and her arms wrapped around her head as if she was hiding from the blaze. I placed my hand on her shoulder and she jumped in shock before crawling backward and bumping her head on a shelf. “Ow, ow, ow…” she said softly as she rubbed the back of her head through her long red hair. “Come on, we have to get out of here before this whole place collapses,” I said, but she seemed to be more afraid of me than the fire. Eventually I just walked over to her, picked her up, and started carrying her out of the burning building. I kept looking up every so often as I ran with the girl to make sure that nothing fell on us and to keep an eye out for the person that got me into this mess in the first place. She was still in here somewhere and I may end up having to rescue her to. After about a minute I managed to reach the door and walked down the hallway a bit before placing her on a bench. “Wait here, I have to go find someone else,” I told he and she nodded before picking up her legs and resting her head on her knees. I turned around and headed back into the burning room. I went to call for her, but I couldn’t remember her name. So instead I just started calling out in hopes she would hear me and kept trying to clear the smoke from my eyes. Just then some floor boards fell from the second floor and I felt a large weight land on me. At first I thought it was a flaming beam that was going to kill me until it started complaining about how ungraceful a landing that was and how awesome it was to fall from the second floor. “That is the kind of thing you only see in movies,” she said amused, until she noticed she had landed on something soft. “Oh hey, what are you doing down there? We don’t have time to be lazing about, we have a person to find!” “I already found her, I came back in here to find you!” I shouted over the growing blaze of the fire. “And you were the one that landed on me!” Just then more flaming wreckage fell from the floor above us and she shot to her feet. She got into a position like she was about to punch the wreckage away, but there was too much. However, all I saw was a blur as she lighted her fist into the air and debris went flying in several directions. “Ow, that was hot,” she said as she shook her hand around like she had just gotten hot water splashed on it. She then grabbed my hand, pulling me to my feet and we headed for the door. We managed to get back to the hallway just in time because a second later the roof gave way and the area collapsed on itself. I watched as the flames shot into the air, but another funnel cloud dropped from the above clouds and sucked the fire into itself and disappeared. After that, the sky cleared up and it looked like nothing had ever happened, with the only piece of evidence remaining being what was left of a burned building. We walked back down the hallway and noticed that our faces and clothes were completely covered in smoke and burn makes and laughed a little at our appearance. When we turned the corner, we saw the girl sitting in the same spot and position I had left her in when I went back into the blaze. “That’s the girl I found in the fire, maybe you should introduce yourself. You were the one that saw her,” I suggested; partly to be nice, but mostly so I could overhear her name again without having to ask for it. “Sounds like a plan,” she said before walking over and leaning down to try and get the girls attention. She seemed to be examining her like one would study a book or an experiment. “Hi,” she said brightly. “I’m Aisling, I’m the one that saved you.” “And I’m Ash. I’m the one that actually saved you,” I said and Aisling gave me a somewhat mean look, like I was somehow moving in on her heroic deed, which she had taken all the credit for anyway. The girl lifted her head up a bit and I got a good look at her eyes. They were a light amber color that reminded me of the flames we had just taken her out of. She opened her mouth to speak, but ended up coughing a bit before composing herself again. “Hello,” she said in a voice just above a whisper. “I’m…Kimi.” “Well Kimi,” Aisling said enthusiastically. “Let’s get you back to the bus.” Category:To Disturb the Harmony Category:Rise of the Great Guardian Category:Chapter Page